legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma
Emma is a part of the LEGO Friends franchise. She is one of the five main characters of the theme. SymbolEmma.png|Symbol Official LEGO.com Bio Meet Emma. Emma is an artist. She can't go anywhere without drawing, painting, or photographing all the beautiful things she sees. She has the quirkiest brain: she can imagine and create things no one else can. She loves telling jokes, even if no one else gets them. She really wants to keep secrets but it's just SO HARD! She trusts the best in everyone, even if they don't always deserve it. Profile Emma appears to be developing a romantic relationship with Ethan, although he's not quite aware of it yet. She's quirky, but highly observant, not much escapes her eye for detail. She's often chosen by Heartlake City as a public artist, and her works adorn most of the city in the forms of painted murals. Emma is the slowest racer on the girls' go-kart team, probably because she's more interested in having fun than competing to win. Emma is generally happy and bubbly, but is also a bit of an airhead. It takes a lot to bring her down, as seen in "The Daft and the Furious" when she is the only one trying to keep the team happy and energized. Emma is also skilled at video editing, she's the one who edits the music videos made by the girls. Fun Facts * It is quite possible that Emma was named after a Scala character of the same name. Scala was a predecessor to Friends, however, the theme ended in 2001. * Emma's favorite food is probably cheese, as she repeatedly mentions it in episodes. * The Friends sometimes call Emma Em. * In the Heartlake City Hospital set Emma is wearing an outfit which is unique to her. * Emma is likely a Jeremy Door fan as she has two tickets to his concert in her bedroom and also hangs up a poster of him in "Match Made in the Studio". * Emma is voiced by Faye Mata in the LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission series. * Emma has a pet - Chico the cat. * Emma apparently has an interest in the movie Titanic, since she's made at least two references to it in season 2. * Emma's shoes in the series have a paintbrush logo on the side. * In the Emma's Play Cube Emma has a different face expression than in the previous sets. Appearances Sets * Emma's Pet Party (10748) (J) * Emma's Art Stand (41332) * Emma's Art Café (41336) * Friendship House (41340) * Emma's Deluxe Bedroom (41342) * Andrea's Accessories Store (41344) * Creative Tuning Shop (41351) * Emma's Heart Box (41355) * Emma's Mobile Vet Clinic (41360) (4+) * Emma's Art Studio (41365) * Olivia's Cupcake Café (41366) * Mia's Horse Trailer (41371) * Heartlake City Amusement Pier (41375) * Heartlake City Restaurant (41379) * Lighthouse Rescue Center (41380) * Emma's Summer Heart Box (41385) * Heartlake City Hair Salon (41391) * Heartlake City Hospital (41394) * Juice Truck (41397) * Emma's Play Cube (41404) Polybags * Emma's Bumper Cars (30409) Pods * Emma's Photo Studio Pod (853776) Other Merchandise * Emma Buildable Watch (5005614) Episodes Emma has appeared in every episode of LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission. Gallery 2018 Emma Character Image.png|Emma as seen in the new animation style for 2018. TheFriends.png|Emma with her friends. Emma SH.png|Emma superhuman. Emma covered in paint.jpg|Emma covered in purple paint AndreaEmmaDanceDriving.png|Andrea and Emma in Zoom Zoom Zoom. Emma & Kart.jpg|Emma with her newly customised Go-Kart. Emma Racing.jpg|Emma on the racetrack. Capture d'écrans_20181209-145740.png|Emma after completing another painting. 17Emma PS.png|Emma in "Attack of the Alvahbots". IMG_20190309_101159.jpg|Emma's inspired to paint on walls by the artist Ethan IMG_20190309_101151.jpg|Emma's cat, Chico when he's licking Ethan's art. EmmaS2MC.png|Emma season 2 main credits (with cheesy background). GirlsS2MC.png|Girls season 2 main credits. 28SeriousPhotoED.png|Serious faces. 29SillyPhotoED.png|Silly faces. 30VickyCarryED.png|Carrying Vicky around. 31SetPhotoED.png|Set photo. 32CastCrewPhotoED.png|Cast and Crew photo. 107CastCrewStage01ED.png|Cast and crew assembling on stage 108CastCrewStage02ED.png|and now joined by the director. 113CastCrewWavingED.png|Cast and crew waving. 16EmmaArtDeskLO.png|Emma's art desk in the Friendship House. 07SwimmingPhoto01HM.png|Emma as a child. 15EmmaPaintingChico02LK.png|Emma painting Chico. EmmaEthanTitanicRF.png|Emma and Ethan recreating a classic moment from Titanic in Emma's ship painting. 03EmmaPresentsAMrf.png|Emma presenting her architectural model. 117EmmaBedroomRF.png|Emma's bedroom. 22AndreaNotLookingLS.png|Emma has a new frog friend. 85EmmaChicoSTB.png|Emma and Chico. 20190729 211324.jpg|Emma in a makeshift cart with her friends. Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Female Characters